2008-10-08
This is a behind the scenes mockumentary-style special, featuring seen and unseen clips from previous shows. Intros Hamish Blake introduces the show, and will be answering some questions from fans, and is shown to be climbing over a gate into the studios. Clips Hamish first interviews Adam, who recounts his favourite moments: *2006-03-15 - Frank Woodley reenacting Little Nell's performance of "Do The Swim" on The London Weekend Show *2007-03-14 - Singing "One Crowded Shower" to Weird Al. Adam then shows the process of guest selection, walking outside to a crowd of waiting people, including Denise Scott, Christine Anu, Geoffrey Rush, Leo Sayer, Eddie Perfect, Adam Rozenbachs and Felicity Ward. Adam picks Geoffrey Rush, who kisses Adam's hand says "Bless you godfather". Hamish then interviews Myf in her dressing room, who speaks about her about unbelievable moments on the show meeting her idols: *2005-07-13 - Myf tells Jimmy Barnes that he was the first real rock gig she saw. *2007-10-10 - Myf has a fangirl moment about sitting next to Brian Mannix. *2005-03-02 - Myf recalls her worst moment on the show: forgetting the name of " ". Both Myf and Adam speak about Myf's method of singing through songs to find the song title - a technique which fails if the title is not part of the lyrics, as with "Smells like Teen Spirit". *2005-04-27 - Myf sings " " *2007-12-16 - Myf sings " " Hamish asks Adam how Alan knows so much, and it is revealed that sits under Alan's desk with a laptop, all of the answers for him. Hamish then interviews Alan, asking him if he has ever been in awe of a guest. *2005-11-16 - Alan and Dave O'Neil tell Robert Forster that they are big fans of *2007-10-03 - Alan tells Lloyd Cole that he has been a listening to his music since he was 17 years old. Hamish asks who the rudest guest was *2008-03-26 - Alan says that the rudest guest they've had was Steve Lukather, who talks about Japanese toilets and getting laid. *2006-05-03 - Myf says the filthiest guests were Rick Parfitt and Francis Rossi from , who used rhyming slang to make sexual jokes. Hamish asks Myf what the hardest show was, who says it was the episode when hosted the show. A clip is shown of Hinch hosting episode 2008-06-25, but with Hamish replaced with Felicity Ward from 2008-05-07. Hamish asks a group of audience members how they got their tickets, and they all reply that they wanted to see the . Hamish asks Alan if he gets disappointed when people don't get questions right. *2008-09-24 - Hamish answers a question wrong for Alan's team. Alan discusses people thinking he's a bad loser. *2008-09-17 - Alan's reaction after saying "The Man Who stole the World" instead of *2008-09-24 - Alan answering " " instead of *2008-09-24 - Hamish and Alan bickering. Myf says that Alan is a good loser, and that she is the bad loser. *2005-07-06 - Adam discusses Alan playing Substitute using the bible. Hamish asks Adam about things that have gone badly wrong *2005-12-18 - Adam recounts Mistletoss, where the teams threw CDs down a chimney, but they had Scott Edgar and Simon Tedeschi dressed as elves standing beside the chimney, and didn't think it through. Adam lists some ideas which didn't work, *"What's the deaf guy singing?" *"So you think you can overdose?" *"Simon Says, featuring " *"Simon and Garfunkle - Guess Who?" *"Play the Maracas, work out what song's being played" *A -esque game featuring Brian Mannix, Tim Rogers, Rhonda Burchmore, Missy Higgins and a piano falling on Adam. Hamish shows the editing suite *2008-08-13 - Myf being called from the audience in the style of *2005-02-16 - Cal Wilson discussing playing the "air flute" the wrong way with Ross Noble. *2008-03-12 - Felicity Ward offers a tour jacket as a prize. *2008-09-17 - Adam gives a question to the wrong team, and something explodes in his mouth. *2008-07-02 - Adam forgets to thank the band, Shaun Micallef thanks the band, and says "I've done it for you, " *2008-09-03 - Adam forgets to remove his cup from his desk before a take. *2008-02-20 - Adam mocks Hamish on an episode without Hamish. Dave O'Neil says that Hamish will look like him one day. *2008-11-12 - Hamish edits this then-upcoming episode to remove one of his wrong answers. Hamish asks Alan what the weirdest guests have been *2007-03-14 - Alan says that Ari Up was the weirdest guest, and takes responsibility for suggesting her. Hamish asks Myf what she thought she would never get to do 2008-02-27 - Myf never thought she would do the time warp on TV with Richard O'Brien. Hamish closes the show standing outside the gates of the ABC with a security guard standing by the gate. During the credits, Adam shows off some new merchandise concepts *"The Samplemania machine", which randomly plays 2 second clips from songs. *"The Musician or Serial Killer knife", which plays music while you stab people. *" -ing this on Spicks and Specks" t-shirt. *"Myf thinks" plaque, with several photos of Myf trying to think of the name of a song. Official description Episode Thirty Seven (08/10/2008) BEHIND THE SCENES In this episode we have taken the time to answer some long awaited questions from our viewers. How does Alan Brough really know that much about music? Which moment is Myf Warhurst's most embarrassing? Hosted by Hamish Blake, we take you behind the scenes and expose how Spicks and Specks is made. There are interviews with Adam Hills, Myf Warhurst and Alan Brough as they share their favourite moments over the past four seasons. See which games didn't make it and how we choose our guests for the show. This is one for the fans and not to be missed. Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes Category:Hamish Blake